


Flesh Eater's Requiem

by SekhmetRising



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekhmetRising/pseuds/SekhmetRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon inside of Asami is a living, breathing entity and will never be wholly eradicated by Akihito's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Eater's Requiem

The car ride through Tokyo rush hour traffic was long but Suoh maneuvered as the consummate professional he was, and within two hours of the initial call, they were in an alleyway between two apartment buildings in Yokohama. Kirishima exited first and with precise, practiced movements, had Asami’s door open and stood, bowing low. Asami took his time getting out; in the years he’d been in his line of work, a most important lesson he’d learned was that if one appeared nervous or in a hurry, people would get killed unnecessarily. He lit a cigarette, taking a deep draw before glancing at Kirishima, who shook his head slightly. Good. These people had absolutely no ties to Akihito so his involvement would be a footnote on the pages of history.

A man from one of the two other cars approached and bowed deeply, rising only when Asami gave leave.

“Tell me why I am here cleaning up your mess and not at home fucking the little bitch waiting for me,” he said, his golden eyes sparking eerily in the city’s darkness. The bodies of the men gathered tensed, skin tightening around already strained eyes as Asami started to slowly circle the man who made the call.

“Asami-sama—“ the man began, voice cracking, but it was the only word out of his mouth. Asami pulled his gun and with one soft report, the man fell, dead before he hit the ground with a single bullet hole in his forehead.

“I am not your father,” he said reasonably. “Not your brother, not your friend. I am your boss. And I expect all of you to do your jobs with competence. Is that understood?”

“Hai, Asami-sama,” all of them replied, bowing.

A door slammed from their left and Asami turned to see an older man shuffling toward him, muttering unintelligibly and weeping. Kirishima went for his gun but Asami stayed his movement as the older man fell into a full formal bow at Asami’s feet.

“Please Asami-sama! Please!” the man wept.

“Come now, Hiroshi,” Asami said, tone almost kindly, as he bent over and aided the older man to his feet. “Let’s go inside and discuss this like civilized men, shall we?”

The group, minus the two men making short work of the corpse, made its way into the man’s humble living quarters. Little more than kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms, it grew even more stifling with the addition of Asami and his men. Without an invitation, Asami sat with no little grace in the chair closest to the front door and took a long drag on his cigarette, while the man sat opposite him, coffee table between them. The man’s wife did her best to blend into the farthest kitchen wall.

“I recall the loan I gave you coming due two months after you signed the paperwork, Hiroshi,” he said, deep voice permeating the apartment. “It is now—“ he looked at his watch— “ _four_ months after you signed. That’s two months longer than the timeframe we agreed to, is it not?”

“Y-Yes, yes, it is, Asami-sa—”

“My man also came to retrieve the full payment. But instead of giving him that payment, you gave him an excuse. This happened last month as well, did it not?” Asami asked, his tone even and smooth.

The man swallowed around the hard lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Asami leaned back in the chair, taking the final drag. Without breaking eye contact, he reached over and snuffed the smoldering remains of the cigarette on the end table next to him. Kirishima held his hand out with a bow and with a nod of thanks, Asami put the would-be evidence in his assistant’s hand.

“Hiroshi,” Asami said, causing the husband and wife to start, “we have a problem.”

The wife made a smothered noise in her throat, and Hiroshi seemed as if he would burst into tears with one more harsh word.

“I need full payment of your loan. I do not give deferments, and I was not made aware of the situation until tonight. This is why I am giving you one chance, _one chance_ to square up with me. Do you have the money?”

Hiroshi keened piteously, unable to lift his head to look Asami in the eyes.

“Shall I take that as a _no_?” the much taller man asked.

Hiroshi nodded jerkily.

“Oh Hiroshi,” Asami sighed. The atmosphere was heavy and tense, like the coming of a storm, as Asami’s piercing eyes impaled Hiroshi and prevented the older man from moving.

“I have a solution,” he said and sat forward just a little. At that, Hiroshi perked up. “Sell your wife to me and your debt will be paid.”

A sound of horror came from the kitchen, and Hiroshi’s eyes widened, a rictus of pure hatred twisting his face out of recognition.

“You have one minute to make your decision,” Asami said and for all of that one minute, sat in a silence punctuated by gasping sobs from the kitchen, from Hiroshi and from down the narrow hall to their right.

When the minute was up, Asami pointed to the narrow hall, and Suoh disappeared for several heartbeats. Hiroshi and his wife both gasped and started begging Asami to spare their daughter, but a black glare from the man warned them to remain seen and not heard. A shrill scream lit up the apartment, and he came back out with a small teenaged girl thrown over his shoulder. Her arms and legs were flailing, beating at the large man’s back like a fly at a tiger. Asami smirked wickedly, the expression one Akihito had never been allowed to see.

Suoh went to gently put the girl down in front of him, but she twisted out of his grip and fell, landing hard on her ass. Her head snapped up, meeting Asami’s eyes with enraged and frightened chocolate brown. Asami paused, giving her a thorough once-over, and then nodded his head slowly. She would sell quickly, making at least double what her lazy father owed him. She was smaller than average, the bones of her wrist and face were delicate. Whoever purchased her would need to be careful of discipline, unless the man didn’t care about broken bones and bruising being on display.

“Open your mouth,” he said.

But before the girl could make the choice to obey or not, her mother bolted from the kitchen, avoiding his men’s attempts at capture, and she fell at his feet in a full, formal bow.

“Please! Don’t take Ayumi!” the mother sobbed. “Take me! _Please!_ ”

“ _Stand up_ ,” he said, voice dripping with venom.

She obeyed him immediately. The mother was once as beautiful as the daughter was, but time and childbirth and everyday life had stolen her charm and innocence. He wouldn’t be able to make back what the man owed him.

“Your husband has already made the decision,” Asami answered, dismissing her and turning his attention back to the gem at his feet.

_“No!”_ the mother screeched, her eyes wild. _“No! No! No!”_

Asami glanced at Suoh, and the large man was on the hysterical woman before his golden eyes slid back to his prize.

“Where were we?” he asked, smiling, as friendly as a piranha, continuing their conversation as her mother’s panicked screams grew muffled. “Open your mouth.”

In a flash, the young girl went from frozen in fear to determined motion. She leapt at him with a desperate growl and tears rolling down her face, her small hands clawed and more than willing to rake his eyes out. Asami easily grabbed both of her wrists, squeezing hard enough that he knew he would leave bruises, whipping her whole body around so fast she got dizzy and pulled her back to his chest. A strangled whimper left her throat as she felt his thick erection pressing relentlessly against the small of her back. Hiroshi keened softly in the silence, but made no attempt to free either his wife or daughter.

“I do not repeat myself, child, so listen very carefully,” he whispered against her neck. She shivered at the coiled violence she could sense just below this man’s façade of civilization. He grasped both of her wrists in one large hand, and her heart sped up as his now free hand rested lightly on her thigh. She could feel the strength contained in his whole body, and all of the small hairs on her body rose in atavistic fear of this predator.

“This can be a very, _very_ terrible experience for you,” Asami continued, his hand massaging the tense muscles of her thigh. “Or you can cooperate, and I can make it as pain-free as possible. It is _your_ choice.”

Asami turned her on his lap and gently stroked her face, wiping the tears away.

“Either way, I will get what I want. So your experience is completely dependent on your behavior. And it will be from now on—it will benefit you to remember that.”

If he didn’t have his hands full with Akihito, he wouldn’t sell this girl but keep her for himself. Once she was trained, he had no doubt she would be highly skilled. She was already quite sensual without trying. His cock twitched. Damn, he needed to get home.

“How old are you?”

She glared at him moments before spitting at him. The large mucous wad landed squarely on his cheek with a wet splat that had all of Asami’s men’s eyes widening in horror. Even Hiroshi seemed to instinctively know his daughter had made a grave mistake. He moaned, the sound reminiscent of a dying animal.

Kirishima held out a handkerchief to his boss as he bowed deeply. Asami took it from him with a nod of thanks, eyes locked with the prideful little bitch, and wiped off the offending spittle. His face clean of anything but the cold mask firmly in place, she waited for his response. One heartbeat. Two. And she hardly had time to brace as the massive hand swung, catching her on the left side of her face, white spots shooting through her vision as the hard slap carried her up and off of his lap. Her head connected with one of the end tables and an explosion of bright pain rocked her. Before her vision cleared, he had dragged her back onto his lap.

“That was your one warning,” he hissed. “You won’t get another.”

She heard a gun cock, and when the spots faded enough that she could see, one of the other men had moved to stand over her father with the barrel pointed at a leg. Asami watched the emotions flit across her face, the moment of realization that she was well and truly trapped. The sob welled up and shook her body as she turned her head away from the pitiful sight of her father, mentally shattered on the floor.

“Let’s try this again. How old are you?”

“Se-Seve-nte-en,” she managed to gasp out in between sobs. He nodded slowly.

“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked, tone soothing. “Open your mouth.”

Terror streaked through her, her face and head throbbing, but she obeyed. The relief she felt was physical when all he did was check her teeth.

“Are you a virgin?”

She nodded quickly, in spite of the groan of pain from Hiroshi.

Asami slid his hand beneath her skirt, feeling the tremors wrack her small body as he ripped the tights from between her legs, exposing her genitals. She struggled mindlessly until Asami wrapped his arm around her waist, strong as a steel band, and she stilled, much like an animal cornered. She cried out as Asami slid two fingers into her body without preparation, moving slowly so he wouldn’t break through her hymen, if it indeed existed. As his fingers burrowed into her scorching heat, the tips came into contact with that thin barrier, and he smiled down at her after he’d released her.

“Good girl. You didn’t lie to me.”

He pulled out and without breaking eye contact with the girl, sampled her flavor left on his fingers.

“And you taste good. That will be an asset for you.”

She couldn’t hold his molten gold gaze and let hers drop. He set her on her feet and stood.

“Put the chastity device on her,” Asami said, dismissing her from his mind as he passed her to one of his men.

“Well, Hiroshi, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” he said, his words punctuated by the girl’s screams as his men stripped her tights and underwear to replace it with a contemporary chastity belt.

_“You will burn in hell!”_ Hiroshi spat. _“I will find a way to kill you!”_

Asami smirked, but didn’t reply. He signaled to his men, and with Suoh in charge of the girl again, all but three of them left the apartment. Kirishima opened the door to the car, Suoh pushed the girl in and shut the door.

“Asami-sama?” Kirishima asked, offering to light Asami’s cigarette.

“Send the bodies to Yamada,” he said, inhaling the first burning bite of nicotine. “He’s been giving me some trouble in the East side. And scavenge what you can from the place. No sense in letting any of it go to waste if we can sell it.”

Kirishima bowed. “Yes, sir.”

“Good man,” he said, clapping his assistant on the back.

He opened the door and Asami slid into the backseat, the girl huddled on the other side, as far from him as she could get. Kirishima shut the door, turned on his heel, and walked away to oversee his boss’ orders.


End file.
